Modern integrated circuits (ICs) are developed through the use of hardware description languages (HDLs). HDLs such as Verilog®, VHDL®, and the like allow developers to create software-based representations of circuit designs. One advantage of using an HDL is the potential for code reuse from one design to another. This concept has been realized with the commercial availability of intellectual property (IP) cores. In general, an IP core refers to a software representation of a semiconductor, a circuit design, or any portion thereof, that provides a processing function.
IP cores are made available by hardware vendors and other third party suppliers. Presently, there is a strong demand for IP cores as designers use these software components to create and simulate larger circuits and systems. IP cores typically are implemented in an HDL. If distributed in this form, however, any confidential and/or trade secret information relating to the supplier's IP core or the circuit design represented by the IP core would be revealed to third parties. Accordingly, IP core providers have an interest in securing IP cores prior to distribution and protecting the IP cores from reverse engineering.